Various types of grain silo lids are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is device that does not require a grain silo operator to climb atop the grain silo roof to open and close the roof by providing a frame surrounding a grain silo roof lid and having a slidegate member mounted within the frame that operationally engages an actuation mechanism within the frame and that slidingly engages a plurality of roller-element bearing assemblies disposed within the frame first and second sides upon activation of the actuation mechanism to cover a top end of a grain silo.